cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Bekolan
|slots = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Republic of Bekolan is a growing, developing, and established nation at 112 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Republic of Bekolan work diligently to produce Lead and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Republic of Bekolan will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Republic of Bekolan to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Republic of Bekolan allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Republic of Bekolan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic of Bekolan will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Independence Under the Tasoko Kingdoms control, On the 12th April 99 the BFF(Bekolan freedom fighters)who were all armed took over all government buildings in Bekolan and read out a proclamation stating that from today a new Republic has been formed. The Tasoko Army was at war with another country and couldn't let Bekolan become a thorn in their side so they met the BFFs demands without a bullet being fired and a new Republic was formed. Bekolan Armed Forces The Bekolan Armed Forces consist of the Bekolan Ground Forces, Navy and Air Force. The elite forces of Bekolan are the Bekolan Commandos consisting of 6 squads of 8 commandos named Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo and Foxtrot. Each unit is specially trained to deal with special operations.The Bekolan Armed Forces are known throughout the world as being a well trained and equipped army who always gets the job done. Bekolan Ground Forces The Bekolan Ground forces consist of 4000 soldiers, 2300 soldiers are stationed in the capital Liberty City while the rest are stationed at other barracks throughout Bekolan. Bekolan Air Force The Bekolan Air Force is the Air component of the Bekolan Armed Forces who provide support to the naval and ground units throughout Bekolan. At the moment the Air force only have a limited amount of Air craft available but new aircraft will be built soon. Bekolan Navy At the moment Bekolans Navy is being rebooted. Bekolan Commandos The elite forces of Bekolan are the Bekolan Commandos consisting of 6 squads of 8 commandos named Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo and Foxtrot. Each unit is specially trained to deal with special operations. The Bekolan Commandos train with some off the best elite forces like the US Army Rangers and the SAS. Standard Infantry Equipment *Steyr AUG *AK47 *Commando *MP5 Wars involving Bekolan PB-NpO War The PB-NpO war was the first major war that Bekolan was involved in. The aims of the invasion was to capture the evil dictator and bring his evil regime to an end. Once the target was acknowledged, the President gave the go ahead to attack the small nation. On the morning of January 20th, 2000 Bekolanish troops invaded the south side of the 'small nation' and was met by heavy resistance from the opposing troops. After several days of fighting the Bekolanish troops took the capital city and captured the evil dictator. The dictator was transported back to Bekolan where he was executed by firing squad on April 1st. Category:Nation Info Category:Bekolan Armed Forces